prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 15, 2014 Main Event results
The January 15, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts on January 14, 2013. Summary What should have been the usual night of action-packed battles featuring WWE Superstars on WWE Main Event turned into the Ryback show. “The Big Guy” made sure the entire WWE Universe had its eyes on him as he marched to the ring during every match. Aside from Ryback's strange attention-grabbing ploy, there was plenty of star-studded action on Wednesday night. Kofi Kingston took on former Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel and Sin Cara clashed with Damien Sandow. 3MB had quite the tall task on their hands, as they not only faced The Prime Time Players, but the high-flying trio of Los Matadores and El Torito. The Wildcat is riding high after his huge victory over WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton on Raw. A big win like that makes the target on Kingston's back even bigger, though. Curtis Axel definitely wanted to put himself back in the title hunt with a win over Kingston on WWE Main Event. Though Axel was able to temporarily slow down Kingston with a few well-placed elbows, Kofi soon rebounded, leaping up, over and around his opponent to gain the upper hand. The former Intercontinental Champion soon focused his attack on Kingston's back, hoping to keep The Wildcat from taking flight. Kingston used his agility to avoid being driven into the unforgiving apron, leaping back into the ring before darting out with a dive through the ropes. Kofi's time on the attack did not last long, as Axel grounded him once again, landing a snap mare reminiscent of his father, WWE Hall of Famer Mr. Perfect. Wrenching Kingston's arm, Axel got Kofi back to a standing position before drilling him into the mat with a back suplex. The third-generation Superstar looked to be in control of things as he pummeled Kingston. However, The Wildcat could not be tamed on this night. Kingston battled back, landing a twisting dropkick off the middle rope to stun Axel. Kofi unleashed a flurry of strikes on Axel before connecting with the Boom Drop. It looked as though Axel had the bout won after evading Trouble in Paradise at ringside. Kingston kicked the steel ring post instead, a sickening thud echoing through the arena. The third-generation Superstar tossed Kingston back into the ring, only for Kingston to use momentum to roll up Axel and claim victory. The Wildcat was ready to pounce as Ryback's music hit after the bell and the monster stomped to the ring. Surprisingly, “The Big Guy” simply trudged a lap around ringside and back up the ramp, leaving everyone confused. Damien Sandow was looking to get back on track with a victory after coming up short in a thrilling bout against John Cena on Raw. That would be no easy task, as he took on the spectacular Sin Cara Wednesday night. The masked marvel twisted and twirled through the air in the opening moments of the match, befuddling The Intellectual Savior of the Masses and nearly pinning him. Despite Sandow's best efforts to pummel Sin Cara, the highflier was still able to go airborne, leaping over the top rope and crashing into Sandow on the arena floor. Sandow was able to slow down the speedy luchador, grinding his boot into Sin Cara's face in the corner. Sandow soon connected with the Elbow of Disdain, moving quickly to stay on the attack. Sin Cara wriggled free of his foe's grasp, bouncing off the ropes with ease to land a flying headscissors and a handspring back elbow. Sin Cara looked to be on the verge of victory when, once again, Ryback's music blared through the arena. “The Big Guy” marched around ringside, screaming at the WWE Universe. The match continued, but not for long, as Sandow capitalized on the distraction, pinning Sin Cara after “You’re Welcome” to pick up the win. With just less than two weeks left until the 2014 Royal Rumble, Superstars left and right are declaring their intention to take part in the annual over-the-top-rope battle, hoping to earn the opportunity to main event WrestleMania. Anyone opting to take part in the 2014 Royal Rumble Match got some bad news on Wednesday night. Bad News Barrett bellowed from atop his towering lectern that he is the latest Superstar to throw his name into the ring for a chance at glory. Though he went on to badmouth the WWE Universe, Barrett's proselytizing was cut short, as Ryback once again stormed to ring to take the spotlight for himself. Brad Maddox dropped some serious truth bombs on 3MB before their match on WWE Main Event. The Raw GM told WWE's resident rockers that the only reason they were facing The Prime Time Players was so that everyone backstage could enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet. While everyone else enjoyed the sounds of silence, 3MB battled Titus O’Neil and Darren Young. While the odds were stacked against The PTP in this Handicap Tag Team Match, the WWE Universe was firmly behind them. 3MB used the odds to their advantage, using quick tags and sneak attacks to keep Young away from his partner. The wannabe rockers spent a little too much time jawing with the official, though. While Drew McIntyre was distracted, Young rolled the Scotsman up to give The Prime Time Players a victory. A stunned Heath Slater demanded Maddox restart the match. Maddox agreed to another match for 3MB, but against Los Matadores and the feisty El Torito! The bumbling band didn't fare much better against Los Matadores. The speedy bullfighters left Drew McIntyre dizzy with their lucha libre-style offense. McIntyre eventually caught Diego with a boot to the midsection to slow the matador down. Slater & Jinder Mahal triple-teamed Diego as the WWE Universe clamored for El Torito to enter the fray. They got their wish as the tiny bull took the tag and leapt into action, taking Mahal down with a top-rope hurricanrana. McIntyre tried to take out the speedy bull, but Torito leapt out of McIntyre's grasp. Diego & Fernando took care of Slater & McIntyre, while Torito wowed the WWE Universe, hitting Mahal with a twisting plancha off the ropes. Torito scurried into the corner, leaving Mahal in the ring with Diego and Fernando. Los Matadores hit their trademark double team maneuver to win the bout. Unfortunately, Los Matadores and El Torito would not have much time to bask in their victory, as Ryback once again marched to ringside, ensuring the only thing the WWE Universe would be thinking after WWE Main Event was that Ryback's actions were as inexplicable as his recent tweets. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alexander Rusev defeated Tyson Kidd *Kofi Kingston defeated Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow defeated Sin Cara *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) *El Torito & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 15, 2014 Main Event.1.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.2.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.3.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.4.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.5.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.6.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.7.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.8.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.9.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.10.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.11.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.12.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.13.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.14.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.15.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.16.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.17.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.18.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.19.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.20.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.21.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.22.jpg January 15, 2014 Main Event.23.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #68 results Category:2014 television events